


Sweet Mornings

by matjalatte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, Two Shot, cute Changkyun, purely fictional except the post-it, soft changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matjalatte/pseuds/matjalatte
Summary: [Changki Two Shot]Kihyun said he wanted to be roommates with Changkyun because they have similar life patterns and habits.





	1. Sweet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic to write. I hope you'll like the soft changki content ♡

When they got back to their dorm, Changkyun immediately changed his clothes and went out again.  
He went to his studio and lied down in his couch. It was a long and tiring day because aside from the usual music show and fanmeeting, they guested at Sewoon's concert but nevertheless it was fun. They arrived at their dorm late but he still went to his studio to relax a bit. He wore his earpods and played some soothing music to make him feel relaxed while he opened his Twitter. He checked to see any interesting answers of his hyungs at the fansign today. He always does this whenever he gets bored, reading his hyungs' answers to different questions because he feels like he knows them more when he reads them. As he was scrolling on the search tab, he happened to see a post-it for Kihyun. He read the question carefully.

"A member you want as a roommate?"

He made a gasping sound when he read Kihyun's answer. "Changkyunie. Life patterns and habits are similar." He read the post-it again to make sure he did not read it by mistake. His heart started to beat faster and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to scream, the thought of Kihyun saying they have similar habits. Can we just date? he thought to himself. That night, he dozed off peacefully and dreamt of the person whom he admired the most.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Kihyun earned a special place in Changkyun's heart since day one. He admired the older since their predebut days. The moment he watched the older's performance before joining the show, he already felt something different towards him. At first, he was in denial. He thought of his feelings as purely admiration in an idol way. But when Kihyun started talking to him behind the camera in No Mercy, he started to accept that he indeed likes Kihyun. The way Kihyun sings, the emotions he puts in every song he sings, his effortless singing, and his beautiful voice makes Changkyun's crush for him grow deeper. They got closer after they debuted and Kihyun always take care of him. He checks on Changkyun all the time to make sure he doesn't skip meals and reminds him to get enough rest. The simple gestures and words Kihyun does and say to him means a lot to Changkyun. But he noticed that the only thing they're missing out was that they never had alone time together. Even when they have no schedule, either Changkyun goes to his studio or they're with other members when they go out. Changkyun wants to spend his free time with Kihyun but he's just scared he might bother the older or he might make the situation awkward. So to avoid the two, he oftens go to his studio. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

Changkyun woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating. He forgot to disable his alarm. He looked at the wall clock and time was 7 o' clock in the morning. He saw the notifications on his lockscreen. He had 15 missed calls and 30 messages?! He then noticed he was not at his room in their dorm. _Shit._ He suddenly remembered he was at his studio. He forgot to text the others that he went to his studio then he fell asleep. _I'm doomed._ He unlocked his phone and checked who miscalled him. All the members missed called him but Kihyun called him 10 times. _Shit, Kihyun._ He started to panick and opened his messages. He looked at the recent messages of each and they were full of _'Where are you?', 'Text me or call me'._ He read Hyungwon's texts:

_Hey, are you at your studio? We're worried because it's already 10 pm and you aren't at home yet. Text us if you'll stay there tonight._

_Also, I can't sleep because kihyun kept nagging on us. He said why did we allow you to go out after a busy day. You are so dead tomorrow._

Jooheon's also:

_Changkyunie don't forget to text us if you'll sleep here tonight or stay there at your studio._

_Kihyun hyung is really worried but I'm trying to calm him down. He doesn't want to believe your at your studio._

_KIHYUN._ He immediately scrolled down and checked Kihyun's and apparently the older had sent him 20 messages:  
_changkyun, where are you?_

_what time are you going home?_

_CHANGKYUN_

_HEY WHERE ARE YOU IT'S ALREADY 12 MIDNIGHT_

_changkyun they're all asleep now. i'll wait for you so someone can open the door._

Changkyun felt his whole body stiffened. He read the rest of Kihyun's message and froze at the last three:

_Changkyun, I'm going to your studio right now._

_Changkyun, you're not at your studio? No one is answering._

_I'm going to wait here outside. Please text or call me where you are._

He immediately stood up and ran to the door, almost tripping down. He opened the door with full force and looked outside. He felt like falling into a deep hole when he saw Kihyun sitting down on the floor. He ran to him and saw that the older is asleep. He fell on his knees and called the other. "Hyung?" but the older was fast asleep. "Kihyun hyung? Wake up." he tried patting him on the shoulder lightly and this made Kihyun opened his eyes. Changkyun hated himself. He wanted to punch himself and jump out of the window. "Hm?" Kihyun made a sleepy sound and observed his surroundings. It seemed like he realized where he was when his eyes widened and looked at Changkyun. "Changkyun?! Are you okay? Did you see my calls? I was really worried! Where were you? Did-" Changkyun hugged him. He hugged him so tight and started sobbing. He tried to stop himself from crying but it didn't help.

"Hyung I'm--sorry--I'm sorry--" Changkyun said while he cried on his hyung's shoulder.

"Changkyun? Why are you crying?" the younger didn't respond so he patted his back to calm him down.

"Can we go inside your studio?" he smiled at Changkyun and he just nodded in agreement. 

Kihyun was the first to stand up and he helped Changkyun get up. They walk silently to the studio and Kihyun had his arm on Changkyun's waist to support him. The younger had stopped crying and is trying to breathe calmly. They went in the studio and sat down on the couch. "I'm going to call the others first okay? So they won't worry." He took out his phone and dialed Wonho.

"Hello? Wonho hyung? I'm here in Changkyun's studio. Everything is fine, don't worry. We'll go home in a while. Can you please tell the others? Thank you." He ended the call and placed his phone on the table. Changkyun was looking at his hands on his lap and not at Kihyun. 

"Changkyun, is everything alright?" Kihyun asked and grabbed Changkyun's hand for him to hold.

Changkyun had mixed emotions. He let Kihyun sleep outside, Kihyun is holding his hand.

"Hyung..." he paused and looked at Kihyun who was waiting for his next sentences. "I'm really sorry... for everything. I always worry you to the point that you went here and slept outside. What if something bad happened? I won't forgive myself. I'm sorry hyung. I'm really sorry. I don't deserve you." He saw Kihyun's features softened and he smiled at him.

"Changkyun, nothing bad happened. I won't forgive myself either if something bad happened to you. I can't just sleep knowing that you aren't home yet. I want you to always be safe. Don't punish yourself. I'm not mad at you. I feel relaxed now that I know you're okay and that you're with me." he said softly and this made Changkyun's heart melt. What did he do to deserve a man like Kihyun?

"Hyung I'll make it up to you. What do you want? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, promise." Kihyun stared at him for a few seconds and then he slowly leaned closer. Closer he could feel the other's breathing. 

"You know what I want, Changkyun?" Kihyun said in serious voice and stared more intensely at him, their faces a few centimeters apart.

Changkyun's eyes widened and he couldn't move. He doesn't know what to say. He was trying to process what is happening. Then Kihyun snorted. He started to laugh and moved away from Changkyun. He kept on laughing until he ran out of air to breathe. "You should have seen your face." He laughed again. 

"Hyung!" Changkyun shouted and pouted. He almost died out there he forgot to breathe.

"Breakfast." the older said. Changkyun got confused. He tilted his head and blinked. "I want breakfast you small thing. Treat me some nice breakfast."

Changkyun looked dumbfounded. He stayed silent for a few seconds and thought of a place where they can eat, "Alright, I know an all-day breakfast restaurant nearby. Shall we go now?" 

"Sure. Let's go." Kihyun stood up, still holding Changkyun's hand. "Uh... hyung... my hand." Changkyun's mind is about to explode. Kihyun stared at him and smiled. "What? I'm going to hold your hand until we get home. I don't want you to get lost of my sight." Kihyun smiled and pulled Changkyun to stand up. The younger followed Kihyun outside and locked his studio.

They walked a few steps and Kihyun stopped in his track. "You know, we should be roommates so I can see you all the time." he looked at Changkyun and started walking again. Changkyun followed him and didn't say a word. He's thinking if this is a dream. He got lost in his thoughts when Kihyun stopped walking again. He looked at the older, confused.

"And also you know the place where you're treating me breakfast. Why are you following me?" he raised an eyebrow and tried to make a serious face but ended up grinning.

Changkyun got a little embarassed of his little dumbness but he found Kihyun to be cuter. He can't hold back his grin and he started walking and swayed their linked hands like a kid. He led Kihyun to their breakfast destination.


	2. Sweet Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Changki Two Shot]
> 
> Kihyun said he wanted to be roommates with Changkyun because they have similar life patterns and habits.

"Changkyun, the smell in here is really delicious I didn't realize I was so hungry." Kihyun said as he was looking at the menu. His mouth started to water at the many choices of pancakes, waffles, toasts, crepes, and breakfast meals. He couldn't decide what to get and Changkyun noticed he was looking through the menu for almost 10 minutes now.

"Hyung, just get anything you want. You can get a pancake and a waffle. Or just order the whole menu."

"Really? Then I'd like to order the whole menu."

"I'm just kidding!" Changkyun whined like a kid. "I don't have enough money with me right now to buy you the whole menu. Maybe you can pick their bestsellers." 

"Hahaha I was just kidding, kyunie. I won't be able to finish the entire menu because I'm not Shownu hyung." he chuckled lightly.

Kyunie?! Changkyun's heart may have exploded into millions of pieces. The smell of pancake and syrup filled the atmosphere. After a few more minutes, Kihyun finally made up his mind. He ordered blueberry pancakes, chocolate crepe, and bacon & egg sandwich. Changkyun ordered belgian waffle with chocolate syrup and they both got hot chocolate for drinks. They were both hungry and munched on their food.

"Hey, we should do this often." Kihyun was looking at Changkyun who is busy slicing his waffle. He looked up to Kihyun like a confused puppy. Kihyun chuckled.

"I mean, we never really had a time for the two of us only. We're close but never close like you and hyungwon." he paused for a while to take a bite of the crepe. "You never invited me to your studio. I mean, I know it's your personal space and time so I don't bother you. I respect that. But you invited Hyungwon so many times?!" he pouted at Changkyun.

Changkyun is really going to explode any minute now. "Hyung... are you jealous of Hyungwon?" he teased the older who had widened his eyes at the question. 

"What? No! Why should I be jealous of that lazy stick?" Kihyun defended and looked outside the glass doors. "I just... I just want to spend more time with you..." he was still looking through the glass doors.

Changkyun froze in his position. He's not sure how to react to what the older said. Spend more time with him? But why? Why is Kihyun acting like this all of a sudden? There was a moment of silence between them before Kihyun broke it.

"Anyway, let's finish our food now. The others might be wondering what happened to us." he continued eating without saying anything again. Changkyun also finished his food and paid in the cashier. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

They went out of the restaurant and started walking on their way back to the dorm. It was quite a silent walk and Changkyun felt something different from Kihyun.

"Changkyun?"

"Hm?"

"Let's do this often, okay? It's my turn to treat you next time." 

"Sure, hyung. I'd love that. Maybe we can also ask others to come with..." he trailed off when he saw Kihyun stopped from walking and just looked at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Changkyun asked the older.

"By 'we' I meant just the two of us, kyunie. Like a date." he ruffled Changkyun's hair and started walking again. 

"A date?!" Changkyun shouted and immediately covered his mouth, "I'm sorry--I mean-yeah, a date--"

"Changkyun, I like you." Both of them were now frozen in their tracks. Changkyun has his mouth still covered and he was not sure if he heard the older right. Kihyun looked at him for a moment, admiring him like a flower, "Are you freaked out? I'm sorry I couldn't stop my emotions." and he smiled widely that his eyes got smaller.

"Y-you like me? Like me in what way?" Changkyun was nervously anticipating the older's response. 

"I like you because of you. Maybe more than what I feel towards the others? Your special to me, Changkyun, not just because you're the youngest. I want to take care of you and always see you. I just really like you for who you are." he paused for a moment and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I'm making the atmosphere awkward. You can forget I said those things later-" Changkyun hushed the older by pressing his index finger lightly to his lips, making the older surprised.

"The feeling is mutual, Kihyun." he sure was smiling like an idiot, "I like you also and you are special to me." Kihyun smiled the purest and pulled Changkyun into an embrace, not wanting to let go. Changkyun closed his eyes and dived into the warmth of the moment. "I'd like to hold you in my arms longer but we should get back before they look for us." he kissed Changkyun's forehead before breaking the hug. "Right, before Hyungwon hyung kills me." they both laughed and Changkyun took Kihyun's hand to hold. 

"I'm the happiest person right now!" Changkyun shouted and quickly placed a kiss on the other's lips before they start to walk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i hope you liked my super short changki fic :') i have another one coming soon and it'll a long one. stay tuned!! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best story but i have something coming up! Please look forward to it and send me some love ♡♡♡


End file.
